The Halfblood Prince
by Inkster
Summary: “And the childs name?” I asked feeling a breeze come from a window next to her bed blow through and brush up against me. Moving the strands of silver hair away from my shoulders. "His name... He will be called..." Inuyasha/Kagome AU


**__**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha.****

A/N:

Okay, allow me to make this short, sweet, and lets not forget simple. This happens to be my very first Inuyasha fanfic as you are aware. All I ask is to be gentle on me and if you wish to give criticism please do so. No hard feelings. With that said I now turn my attention to**__**

The Half-Blood Prince

Written by: Inkster

****

Prologue

__

Inu Taisho

This day has finally arrived; the day my second child is to be born, and as what? A child whom will be talked about in soft whispers from men and women of different race and countries? Names that will be given as the child grows older by those who do not care? People around the world will be wanting to fight the child to see the strength that the child possesses.

Many thoughts cross my mind as I stand, leaning against the cold stone walls of the castle next to a bedroom door listening to the women running back and forth through the opening of the door; carrying water pails filled with warm, steaming water; towels slung over their shoulders as well as wash cloths.

_This cannot be happening_. I thought as I close my eyes in tempt to see if all of this was a dream and to my dismay it wasnt. It was all reality. A reality that was an ignorant mistake upon my behalf. How could I have been so stupid to lay with a human girl?! Was it out of pure lust? Excitement? Drunkenness? Love? Whatever it was, whatever it could have been, I am now stuck with this child that is due at any minute.

"My Lord I was told that shortly-" And thats when it happened. The cry of a child just being born echoed through the walls. The girl standing before me bowing slightly had her mouth gapping open slightly with wide eyes as if a snake has bitten her leg.

Taking a deep breath I nodded slowly still with my eyes closed. "My Lord! My lady wishes to speak to you." A old feeble man said as his body shakes as he talks and his voice raspy from old age. A priest no doubt, but I could not be so certain.

I open one eye to look at the man and close it, "Is it important?" Stupid question to ask the man when truthfully everything is important when you have a child being born.

"I-I am not certain my Lord. She just said that she would like to speak a few words to you and thats all that she said to me. Please my Lord." The man said with a shaken voice.

Pressing my weight off of the wall I slowly turned the corner and made my way into the room where the aroma of life gave its scent.

My sword clangs up against my leg as it hits against the metal that wraps around my leg while I walk slowly inside and stop in mid-way.

Servant women of all ages scatters throughout the room as they attend to the child that cries for bloody mercy who lays in the corner of the room on top of a wooden table, as they clean the child up and make sure the child is okay.

Looking away from the overly crowded people in the corner of the wall I draw my attention to girl, no wait, woman who lays their in bed with sweat drenched hair and beads of sweat crossing down her check bone and ended at her heart-shaped chin that drips slowly off and onto her gown.

Thats when I realized. Realized how much feelings I had for this woman who lays before me. I thought that maybe I was fooling myself but no, my mind was only trying to fool my heart and my heart will not stand for it. For it beats harder and heavier as I look at her. With her black hair glistering in the sunlight, and her brown eyes filled with love and kindness. Her name is Izayoi a girl who has been a servant for me for a while. Who was with me when my wife, Inukimi, passed away giving birth to our son. I weep over the death of my wife for many years and finally, Izayoi came to me and talked. Thats when I had fallen madly in love.

"Inu Taisho, please come." she says as the servants wrapped the child in a blanket and handed it to its mother. Ladies, if you do not mind please leave me and your Lord alone for a while. We have much to discus about, since the birth of our new born _son._

_Son?_ Did I hear her correctly? Am I a father of yet another boy? My heart pounds harder as I hear them all walking away and I just stare at the bundle of joy that coos in front of me.

"And the childs name?" I asked feeling a breeze come from a window next to her bed blow through and brush up against me. Moving the strands of silver hair away from my shoulders.

Inzayoi looked down at the child who has golden eyes with specks of yellow, white ears and silver hair that resembles so much of my very own.

A smile crossed over her face as she softly said...

"His name he will be named **_Inuyasha. _The Half-Blood Prince." ******

__

**__**

TBC

Okay, so I wanted to try my hand at something maybe a little tougher a little more riskier and in doing so I have decided to create this. Dont plan on all of the chapters being this short, you have to remember this is only a prologue and they are never long. Also I am not certain if I am going to be putting the chapters in first person point of view or what yet. Like any other author, I ask for feedback, recommendations, anything. With that said be waiting for chapter 1 to be out sometime hopefully soon! 


End file.
